Mistletoe and Wine
by Lucreace
Summary: When Hermione overhears a conversation between Ron and Harry, it sets her on a determined course to make this year as fun as she can. Unfortunately for Snape, she's determined to rope him into the festivities too. / Writing this for amusement over the Christmas holidays alongside my other fiction. Not sure how far it will go but it should be a laugh... AU, eventual SS/HG,
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows on my other stories, its amazing to hear from you all and to have so many people interested in what I'm writting, considering it's just a passtime for me and not something I ever intend to do for any other reason than my own amusement.**

**That said, if you have any requests or challenges for me, let me know. I'm usually happy to accomodate and always up for a challenge!**

**Lu.**

Prologue

"All I'm saying is that she should let her hair down once in a while," Ron said.

"That's not fair; you know she did come along to the Ministry Ball!" Harry replied.

"That was six months ago now."

Hermione didn't feel the least bit guilty for eavesdropping on her two friends. The message stung a little to hear but the more she listened, the more she realised they were right. She'd done nothing but work for the last few months and hadn't intended on changing that until… Well, it was Christmas time and there were bound to be a few gatherings she should attend. Starting with that one at the Burrow, Molly invited the order every year to a get together for some nibbles and drinking. The place was large enough for them all to stay over and she had to admit, seeing the place covered in decorations and drinking the home made red wine was usually a pleasure. Slowly, she crept away, her mind already working out how she could have as much fun as possible in the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow was lit up like a Christmas tree covered in canker. There was no organization to it, no order and it looked garish. Still, it always did and there was something about the place at Christmas that reminded Hermione of home. The cold wind reminded her that it was winter and she hastened to the door. As she approached, Molly threw it open and ushered her inside. Her arms surrounded her and she found herself embraced in a fierce, protective hug. "Happy Christmas Hermione," she boomed.

"And to you Molly." Hermione said from the smothering embrace of the woman's arms.

"The boys are in the kitchen, help yourself to punch." Molly released her from her hug and Hermione trotted off through the house. The sound of the punch was a welcome one, Molly's punch was famous after all and she was here to have fun.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said as she stepped into the kitchen

"Alright?" She grinned as she helped herself to a large glass of punch. Ron turned around with a plate full of food already in his hand and she couldn't help roll her eyes.

"What?" he stammered with his mouth full of food.

"Don't let me stop you!" she said as she sampled the punch. It was a fine blend of fruit juice, red wine and spices. It flowed down her throat and pooled in her stomach with pleasant warmth. In fact, the canapé's looked delicious and she helped herself to one of them. "So what have you two been up to?" she asked. It had been a good month since she'd seen either of them due to work and they were long overdue a catch up.

"Can't really talk about it," Harry said as he sipped his own punch. Now that did sound more interesting that the usual drivel they came out with. When she raised a brow, Harry shook his head. "Seriously, it's a part of the training we're not meant to discuss."

"It's alright Harry," she said, "If it's that important you don't have to tell me." He scratched the back of his head and looked a touch relieved.

"Just know that it wasn't nice," Ron said after he swallowed whatever it was he had been chewing. "Come on, let's take this to the lounge and snag the decent seats before the old duffers take them all." Hermione laughed. Most of the Order were older than they were but they were certainly not 'duffers' as Ron had put it. Still, she followed the boys into the living room and snagged a comfortable looking chair in the corner. They chose the couch next to her and she turned to face them.

"So how's work?" Harry asked. Ron raised a brow and rolled his eyes at the mention of her job.

"I don't really want to talk about work Harry." Ron coughed and sputtered on the piece of chicken he was munching on and she chuckled.

"Alright; where's Hermione and what have you done with her?" Harry asked.

"I'm serious. I've two weeks off and I don't want to think about it at all."

"Bloody hell, you feeling alright?" Ron asked. She nodded.

"What's the point in working hard if you're not going to have a little fun at the same time?" she said. It struck her as a little hypocritical currently but she did intend to change that over the next couple of weeks. The two boys exchanged a glance before nodding. At that moment, the rest of the family arrived and a few of the Order members appeared. Then the socialising began in earnest.

Slowly, the Burrow filled with friends, family and even a few strangers. The buzz of the place, as well as the punch, had Hermione's head in a spin and she found herself enjoying the company for a change. After a deep conversation with Moody revolving around constant vigilance and attitudes towards dark wizards, she found herself in need of a break. Taking a deep breath, she fought through the crowds and collapsed into one of the vacant couches at the back of the room. The hum of conversation flowed around her and she smiled to herself.

"Enjoying the evening Ms Granger?"

She jumped and turned her head, her eyes fell on Severus Snape and she grinned a little widely, "Why, yes I am." Her response sounded lame, even to her and her ears began to warm. He regarded her with cool eyes and she resisted the urge to run away. Why he could still make her feel like a naughty little girl was beyond her, however, she forced herself to stay where she was and see if she could engage him in conversation. "Are you?"

He gave her a withering look that would have sent any number of Hogwarts students running for their dorms but all she could do was laugh. "What is funny Ms Granger?" he asked.

"Maybe you just need a bit more punch," she suggested.

"I assure you, lack of punch is not my problem."

She bit back another laugh, knowing it would ruffle the mercurial man's nature and nodded. "So, tell me what you've been doing these past few months," she knew small talk wasn't exactly his forte but she was damned if she was going to sit in tense silence with him.

"Really Granger?" he said. His raised brow spoke volumes but she refused to laugh again.

"Yes Snape, really," she replied, reverting to surnames just as he had. I'm genuinely interested in how you've been and what you've been doing for the past few months and would like you to tell me about it." As she spoke, she was surprised to find out that her words were true.

"Teaching."

"And how are you?"

"Well."

She surprised herself again when she laid her small hand on his forearm. She smiled when he didn't flinch away. "And what else have you been up to?"

"How do you know I've been doing anything else?" he said glancing down at her hand.

"I read your article in _Potions Monthly_," she said flatly. He rolled his eyes.

"How did I know that?" He held up his hand and shook his head, "Don't answer."

"Either way, I found the different uses of wormwood as a bonding agent fascinating and it would be a pleasure to discuss it with you sometime," she said. The look he gave her was dry and he shook his head. "I'll not accept no as an answer, I know the children have returned home from Hogwarts so you're free for the next two weeks!"

"And I can think of far more fun things to do than spend my time discussing articles with you Ms Granger," he retorted. She raised a brow at his waspishness and leaned her chin on her hand.

"Oh? And what exactly would that be?" He didn't answer, merely snorted. "It has recently come to my attention that I do not have enough fun so I was hoping you'd enlighten me on how to do so." She wasn't sure why she said what she did but the prospect of spending the majority of her Christmas with Snape suddenly seemed appealing. "Unless you don't know either, in which case, learning together could be a bonus."

"Granger, what are you babbling about?"

"Seriously, what are your plans for the next two weeks?"

He looked at her face with those hard black eyes of his and narrowed them slightly. "I have essays to grade, journals to write for and lessons to set up for next term, I do not have time to waste on your frivolities." She bit back the snigger that rose on her lips and nodded.

"That's alright," she said. She let a little bit of disappointment show in her voice as she spoke, "Though I suppose I'll see you at the Ministry Dance for New Year." He inclined his head slightly confirming her suspicions, "And I do need to visit Hogwarts to use the library as well." She caught the resigned look that crept onto his face for all of about a second before it was banished.

"Very well, you may as well find me if you're going to be insistent."

A triumphant smile erupted onto her face and she gave his bicep a gentle squeeze. "I'll look forward to it." He muttered something under his breath that sounded like a retort but he never spoke anything aloud. Ron and Harry then came waltzing over to her, their noise and chatter jerking her out of the intimate conversation she'd been having.

"Come on Hermione, Fred's got some new gizmo he's about to let off!" Ron said. The excitement in his voice was barely contained and she could feel Snape's eyes rolling. She let him tug her to her feet but before she allowed him to lead her off, she turned back a moment.

"I shall see you in a couple of days then?" He nodded, if not enthusiastically. Ron exchanged a glance with Harry before they led her off promising her a wondrous sight to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

If the night at the Burrow had taught Hermione one thing, it was that hangovers were not fun. She'd awoken, lying face down on the sofa, with brilliant sunlight shining over her eyes. Eyes that had refused to open the first time and alerted her to a throbbing in her head the second. The house was silent and she noticed that it was also bloody freezing. Shivering, she pulled the throw over her body and willed herself to go back to sleep.

When the banging from one of the upper floors began, she buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Hey, Hermione!" Ron's voice penetrated the fog of her mind and she flipped onto her back slowly to look up at her tormentor.

"What?" she growled.

""Yup, she's definitely not well!" Ron called. Laughter sounded from outside the room and she swore she'd have hexed him if her head hadn't been pounding as though twelve drummers were drumming inside her skull.

Fortunately, Molly Weasley took a little pity on her plight and placed a glass of water in front of where she was lying. She nodded a thank you as she sat up and took a sip of the blissfully cold liquid. She felt it slide down her throat and pool in her belly, where it sat blissfully soothing her raging insides. After a few more sips, she looked up into the faces of her best friends, who merely laughed at her. "What?" she asked. A deep sense of dread spread through her and she looked from Harry to Ron, who merely sniggered at her. "What?" she asked again, flicking a wandering curl from her face.

"You have no idea do you?" Harry giggled.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron didn't respond when she looked at him, instead, he reached down and passed her the mirror that lived on the mantelpiece. Her reflection was a picture. The red eyes and the pale skin she would have expected but the drawings on her face? It was a little extreme. No wonder the boys were laughing at her. "What happened?" she asked as she placed the mirror to one side.

"You drank rather a lot of punch last night," Harry began, "After the fireworks, you came and sat down again."

"Good work on talking Snape out of the house by the way…" Ron added. A hollow sensation settled into her stomach at hearing that. She'd gone back to speaking to him and she couldn't even remember what she'd said. Lord that was slightly awkward!

"Then you passed out and well, Fred and George were here…" Harry trailed off. He didn't need to relate the rest of the story, it was rather obvious. She just hoped they'd used ink that would wipe off rather than the permanent stuff they'd been selling in their shop. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"This is what happens when I cut loose a little I guess."

"It happens to the best of us," Ron said. The mirth was still evident in his eyes and she shook her head. If this was what fun meant then she wanted no part of it.

"I need to go home and shower," she muttered. The bitter smell of stale alcohol and sweat clung to her like a thick fog. It was foul. Harry nodded his agreement and she resisted the urge to kick his head in. Slowly, she pushed herself upright and rose from the sofa. "Thank you for letting me stay," she said, directing her comment at Molly. She merely nodded and waved her hand before Hermione turned away.

"We're going out again tonight if you want to join us," Ron said. The stupid grin on his face had her nearly furious and she snorted.

"No thanks," she replied shaking her head. Harry pouted a little but she ignored him. She was new to this whole 'fun' thing after all and she wasn't so sure she appreciated the drinking aspect the boys assumed that she needed. They didn't speak another word as she left the house and disapparated.

Back home, she threw her clothes off and stepped into the bathroom. Turning the shower up to the hottest it would go, she stepped under the stream and sighed. It was bliss. She stayed there for a long moment, letting the heat wash away the stain of the alcohol from her body and the ink from her skin. That it washed off was in no doubt, when she rubbed her face, her hand was coloured black.

When she was done, she threw a towel around her body and hair and stepped into the warmth of her flat. A few minutes later, she was sat on the couch in her comfortable joggers watching the TV. It was a guilty pleasure and one that she intended to indulge for the rest of the day. She'd just begun to doze off when a tapping sounded at her window. Grumbling, she rose and opened it to allow the unwelcome bird into the house. The white owl had a missive tied to its foot and she unhooked it quickly. The bird looked hopefully for a treat and she fetched it a cracker from the kitchen before waving it away. Shutting the window, she looked down at the letter and groaned. She knew the handwriting in an instant.

Sinking back onto the sofa, she flicked the wax seal open and hesitated. Did she really want to read the chastisement that was bound to be written within the parchment? The answer was probably not but that didn't stop her heart from pounding a little faster and her palms becoming sweaty. Unrolling the parchment, she read it twice, quickly the first time and slower the second. Then she laughed. It wasn't even that funny but the cool recount of her actions the night before were honest and not as scathing as she expected them to be.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Although I appreciate the numerous tips that you thought fit to shower me with last night, I assure you I am more than capable of having fun. Your disparaging comments to the contrary of this knowledge, followed by a demand of proof, I found both highly annoying and mildly offensive. That said, I refuse to let Weasley and Potter believe that I am incapable of enjoying myself. As such, you shall call on me tomorrow after lunch where we shall explore the novel idea of fun in order to put such doubts to rest. Failure to arrive will be seen as cowardice and as such, I shall be extremely disappointed._

_Yours_

_S. Snape_

The tone of his letter made her smile and she tucked it into her diary. Well, whether she wanted to or not, she was meeting him tomorrow. There was no way she was going to let Snape think that she was too scared to meet him. Not that she was worried about his disappointment, not at all, she'd been doing that all through her school career, why change the habit of a lifetime? She picked the letter up and read it once more, trying to work out whether there was any double meaning or message in his words. When she didn't find any, she put it down again and leaned back on her sofa. She had no idea what he had in mind for them to do, would it be inside or out? God, what was she going to wear?

She dismissed her thoughts before they could get out of hand. It wasn't like it was a date or anything, it was just a visit to a friend, was he even that, to discuss some new ideas. Once the matter was set to rest in her head, she laid back down on the couch and indulged in the television, just as she promised herself she would.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose as always and Hermione with it. Although she was off work for two weeks, staying in bed just didn't feel right. Rising, she decided a shower was in order. She was meeting Snape after all and it wouldn't do to turn up in a state. So he showered, washed her thick hair and wrapped it in a towel. It would be dry and curly by the time it came to leave, nothing like the frizzy mess she'd had to deal with the day before! Not that it mattered; it was Snape for goodness sake, king of the grease. She paused at that thought, she'd never truly believed what Ron had said about him and although he'd been a bit of a git while they were students, he just seemed like a lonely old recluse now it was all over.

She crossed into the living room and pulled the letter from her diary once more. It said about discussing having fun. She had no real idea what he did for fun but the letter left little doubt that she would find out one way or another. She put it back and made a cup of tea, thinking about what she liked to do. As she flittered about the flat, she began making a mental list of the things they could discuss; surely there was something they would both enjoy together? Maybe even a few things when they really thought about it. Merlin! Was she actually considering hanging out with him? She shook her head as she pulled her book towards her; she wasn't due there until after lunch so some light reading was in order.

By the time lunch came, she was more than ready for their meeting. She'd changed into something half decent but not too fancy. She didn't want to appear too overdressed! Apparently, Snape had the idea, he'd clearly dressed for the occasion. He wore his customary black frockcoat, black trousers and dour expression. He'd sent a message that morning to meet him in the Three Broomsticks and there he sat, long fingers wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee. There was also a mug in the empty chair opposite him. When he saw her, he raised a brow and she scooted over quickly. "Hello," she said with a smile on her face.

"Good Afternoon," he said as she sat down. As she sat, she noticed that her palms were sweating and her heart rate had increased a little. Now why would it do something like that? It wasn't as though this was a date or anything. It was just a little discussion between two acquaintances regarding a matter of entertainment. Suddenly she found her mouth was dry and she had no idea what to say. Instead, she picked up her mug and took a sip. It was perfect.

"Thank you," she said when she found that her tongue did in fact fit inside her mouth. He raised a brow but remained silent for a moment. He got the feeling she was being assessed but she had no idea as to what about nor why. She shifted a little in her chair and tried not to feel guilty. He snorted a little at her movement before lowering his mug.

"Did you have any ideas then?" he asked, fixing her with his black eyes.

"Straight to it then, no small talk?" He merely raised a brow at her question and she shook her head, "No I suppose not. I tried to think of some things we'd both like to do," she added. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pad and a pen, on it, was a list.

"Oh? Do explain how you know what it is I like to do." He asked eyeing the pad quickly.

"Do you want to do this or not?" she snapped. He sat back and she took a breath, unsure why she was suddenly so pent up. A deep breath and a sip of coffee made her feel a bit clearer. "We both like reading, the Magical Library is something of a sight to behold," she said.

He raised a brow and leaned forward again, a slight smile tugging at his lips, "I've been there," he replied. He offered no elaboration on the offer so she crossed it off her list.

"What about the Arboretum in London? They have a rather large section on plants, both magical and muggle," she suggested, moving on to the next item on her list.

"It's not nearly as impressive as you think," he replied, "The glasshouses at Hogwarts have a better stock of ingredients and we both know they are not that good."

"Alright, how about walking through the glades near the moors?" she said, "There are several ingredients that can be harvested while we are there."

"My stores are fine," he shrugged as he sipped his coffee again. She crossed them both off her list and looked at the next one. From here onwards, they were mostly what she found fun and didn't really know if he would be interested in them. The curt answers he gave only served to annoy her and she sat back in her chair, this time assessing him back. She couldn't help wonder what his idea of fun was if he'd done the things she'd suggested already.

"Go on then, what would you do for fun?" she asked picking up her mug again. He fell silent for a moment and appeared as though he was considering it.

"Certainly not what was going on at the Burrow a few nights previous," he said after a long while.

"Of course not!" Hermione agreed, "My head was awful the day after, I can't imagine doing anything like that again for some time!"

"Not too dissimilar to your suggestion of a walk through the moors, I know of a glade where moonflowers are rumoured to grow. I wish to harvest some but cannot do so alone," he said. His eyes turned cool once again as he drained his mug. She digested the idea, not sure how fun it would actually be but he'd shot down her ideas neatly enough so she nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you," she said. She tried to sound a little more enthusiastic than she felt but knew she'd failed when she saw his expression darken even further. "Really, I'd be happy to, how do we harvest these mushrooms?"

His eyes were still narrowed but he gave a curt nod, "At night, we have to walk to the grove carrying what we need and wait until the moon has risen. Then, one of us cuts the mushrooms and the other has to brew them into a paste. I can let you know the procedure while we walk there," he explained. His expression was guarded but she nodded.

"I'll bring my harvesting kit with me," she said.

"Do you have a silver knife?" he asked. She nodded, "Make sure you wash it with butterspear root before we meet."

"I've got some so, yes. When are we going?" she asked.

"The full moon is next Friday," he replied. That was ten days away, plenty of time to get together everything she needed for the journey, including new walking boots.

"I'll come and meet you at Hogwarts then?" Hermione said as she drained her mug. He gave a curt nod.

"About seven in the evening will do nicely, it will be a long walk to the glade, I suggest you dress warmly, the forecast is snow at the moment." Hermione nodded and set her cup aside.

"I look forward to it," she said giving him a warm smile, "I'll try an think of some other things we can do for fun before Friday," she added as she stood up. He gave a nod and she tucked her notepad back into her bag. "Until Friday then?"

"Until then," he said. His voice much softer than it had been for the rest of the meeting and she gave him a smile. A quick nod and she left the building, wondering what on earth she was getting herself in for.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time next Friday arrived, Hermione purchased new boots and some more gear that would be suitable for walking in the hills rather than down a high street, including some thicker robes. It was not a warm time of year and if they were to be out at night then she wanted to make sure she could stay toasty. She could picture him laughing at her as she shivered in the cold wind of the January air and that was something she was rather keen to avoid. She checked her clean set once more and found that it was as ready as the last time she'd looked at it. The process of cleaning it had been lengthy but she was sure she'd done it correctly.

By the time half past six rolled around, it was quite dark and a foul wind blew. Still, a promise was a promise and she rose, wrapping her thick cloak around her. She contemplated pulling on another pair of socks but found the time had run short. Throwing a handful of powder into the grate, she announced her destination and stepped into the green flames. Moments later, she stepped into the warmth of Snape's dungeon rooms and glanced around.

"You're early," he said from where he was sat on the sofa.

"Better early than late," she said as she brushed off some of the residual dust from her cloak. He gave a small grunt at that before setting aside the mug from which was drinking. He was dressed as he always was with no sign of additional layers or anything. "Are you going like that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You know it's freezing out there."

"Yes," he nodded as he rose from the couch and reached for the thick robe on the back of the door.

"And raining," she added.

"I know what the weather is doing out there, are you having second thoughts?" he asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Of course not!" she lied. He gave her a pointed looked before continuing to get ready. She watched him gracefully throw his cloak over his shoulders and then turn to face her. "How are you at sidelong apparation?" he asked.

"It doesn't make me sick if that's what you're asking." She replied. He gave a curt nod before offering her his arm. She blinked a moment before taking the hint and taking it. Moments later, the squeezing, warping sensation of apparation surrounded her, threatened to squash her. It almost overwhelmed her but just at the moment she thought she couldn't take anymore, the sensation stopped and they were at their destination.

They'd arrived in a small village it would seem. Stone buildings lined the deserted street and a sharp frost had already begun to crisp the ground beneath them. "Where is this?" she asked, keeping her voice at a low whisper.

"This is Derbyshire, we need to walk into the dales in order to find the glade," he said.

"I suppose the Moonflowers are susceptible to magical disturbance," she said as he released her arm. He nodded a response as he began walking in a direction that was away from the cosy looking village. Her heart sank a little; it would have been nice to find the village pub and stopped in there for a few drinks by a warm fire. The conversation would have been excellent and the food divine. There really was nothing like a home-made pie and lashings of hot gravy. Still, on this particularly wet and windy night, it was not meant to be and she hastened after her companion into the dismal night. Maybe she should have said about not going and leaving it another month but he'd have branded her a coward and that would have been worse.

The wind dropped as they left the little village, giving them a little relief from the cold, if not the rain. Stepping onto the muddy little path, Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the back of her companion and let out a little breath. Her puff of air hung in the air as they began ascending upwards and the path turned a little rocky. It was a steep climb up the narrow path for a while which made talking difficult, if not impossible. The silence was cut only by the patter of heavy rain falling on the branches and the steady drip of water falling onto the ground.

Eventually, the path widened and levelled off, allowing her to draw alongside him and engage in a little conversation, "Why is it you're after this moonflower?" she asked. He shot her a sidelong glance before throwing damp black hair from his face.

"It's an essential component for a potion I've been researching." His reply was simple but had her mind working in seconds.

"Oh?" she said raising a brow, "You know I'm not going to leave it there, is it the one that was mentioned in the journal?"

"No, that one was something I gave them to misdirect them." He replied simply. She let out a snort and stepped over a particularly large puddle.

"So what are you looking at?"

"Tell me," he said, "What possible use do you think I could get from a moonflower?" His question was asked in his classroom voice and a shiver went through her. The uses of the flower were many, considering its scarcity and she flicked through what she could remember.

"It's been a while since I looked at something like that," she said as she poured through her mind. "I can recall it was used as a catalyst to assist other ingredients, particularly flobberworm mucus." She grimaced as she recalled the exact consistency and smell of that substance. "However I doubt that is the case here."

"Very good, what else?"

"It's also used in the healing draught to combat some forms of sickness," she said, recalling a particular text she'd read in her seventh year before her exams.

"Keep thinking along those lines," he said. This time, he had to dodge a large puddle of mud that was obstructing their path. She fell silent as she thought about his question and a deep frown marred her face. "The clue is in the name," he added as a prompt when she didn't speak.

"Lycanthropy, you're looking to cure lycanthropy?" she asked, her eyes widened at the thought. His silent nod confirmed her thought and she smiled brightly. "That's incredible, how far are you getting?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I've had the aid of Lupin and we've improved the Wolfsbane potion but so far, we've not made further progress," he said. A gust of wind blew a squall into her face and she wiped it with the back of her hand. "However, without the Moonflower, we'll get nowhere," he added.

"Just wish the weather would have been a little better," she grumbled as they continued along their way.

"Regretting your decision Hermione?" he asked. She gave him a look and saw that he was as wet as she was. She shot him a smile and pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"Not at all, I think it's a fine night to traipse around in the dark looking for flowers…" The sarcasm in her voice surprised even her and she gave a shrug, "I suppose I am learning something though so it isn't a total waste of time!"

"When we arrive at the spot, I'll cast a shielding spell so the rain won't disturb our work," he said when she noticed her movements. She gave him a quick nod and smiled to herself. It may not be her idea of fun but at least she was out the house and not working. It made a change from her usual routine and she supposed that it would be something she could talk to the boys about without boring them to death. She imagined the look on Ron's face when she told him she was hanging about with his favourite professor and chuckled to herself. This earned her a glance from her companion and she shrugged.

"Let's keep moving then, I want to get there and then back again as quickly as we can. I'm not a fan of the cold!" He gave her a nod and they pressed on. As the path narrowed, the walked one behind the other in silence once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the absense folks, work has kept me very busy and I've not had much time for writing, it's taken ages to get this chapter written but I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Lu**

It took another two hours of walking before they arrived at the designated spot where the moonflowers were rumoured to grow. She looked around in the gloom and saw nothing of interest. Hermione folded her arms over her chest, an unamused expression on her face. If this was his idea of a joke, it bloody well wasn't funny. She was cold, almost soaked through and there was no sign of the wind or rain relenting. She let out a snort to show her companion her displeasure, to which he had the audacity to chuckle. "They only bloom after midnight on the full moon," he explained. He'd pulled out his wand while she'd been huffing around and all of a sudden, she noticed the rain no longer tormented her.

"I've no idea what time it is," she admitted as she wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to lock in some warmth.

"We have a couple of hours at least before the blooms emerge," he said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"A couple of hours?" she frowned. At this rate, she'd freeze before the flowers appeared, or at least catch a cold and be feeling awful!

"What's the matter? Surely the greatest witch of the age isn't perturbed by a little cold and discomfort?" he said. It was then she knew that he was mocking her. Shaking her head slowly, she pushed wet hair from her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're taking the piss!" she barked, "Do these flowers even exist?" It was a question she felt she had to ask. If he'd been leading her on a wild goose chase just to prove a point that he was no fun to be with, she'd hex him from here until next Sunday.

"What in Merlin's name are you babbling on about?" he snapped over his shoulder. "Of course the flower exists. Do you think I'd tramp all the way up here in the cold and the rain if it didn't?" he asked. A flush brightened her cheeks and she let out a sigh.

"No, I suppose not."

"I'd much rather be in that pub enjoying a pint than be up here in the cold but as it is, I need those flowers and you offered your assistance," he said. His tone had dropped but there was no mistaking the ire behind his words.

"I'm sorry," she said. He gave a curt nod before walking over to her. Thrusting something into her hands, she noticed it was a small cup of hot soup. She raised a brow but said nothing except a quiet thank you. The liquid was delightfully hot, just what she needed to help regain some feeling in her feet and to thaw out her fingers. "Thank you," she managed to stammer as she placed the hot liquid to her lips. She burned her tongue on the first sip but didn't mind at all.

"Come over here," he said when she looked up. She obeyed his simple command and walked over to where he had crouched down. At his feet was a small fire. Warmth! It was spreading warmth throughout the dome that was holding off the rain. A smile spread on her face and she put her wet feet a little closer to it. All of a sudden, she felt a pang of guilt shoot through her for doubt of him. He must have seen it in her face as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Looking up curiously, she noticed a slight upward curve on his mouth. Was he smiling? Merlin's beard, he was! She shuffled over to him in order to get a little more warmth. No reason why they shouldn't take advantage of body heat as well as fire heat.

"So what do you intend to do with the next two hours?" she asked as she swung her pack off her back and finished her cup of soup.

"I figured we'd talk," he said with a shrug. "Though if you'd rather spend the time in stony silence, we could do that instead." She nudged against his shoulder with hers and chuckled.

"Don't be obtuse, that would be a grand waste!" she laughed.

"Well, if I'd have known talking to me would be a waste of your time I'd have found someone else to help me out with this." He flicked wet hair out of his face and looked at her archly.

"That's not what I mean!" she barked back. The sudden realisation that he was flirting with her dropped and she flushed a little. A chuckle escaped her throat and he looked at her sidelong with a smirk. He was definitely playing with her, it was just a little… unexpected. "What did you want to talk about anyway?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder. The wet fabric of her coat stuck to her shoulder and she shivered.

"A drying charm might help?" he suggested.

"Is that alright? It won't disturb the Moonflowers?"

"I cast a protection sphere around the whole area. The only reason we can't apparate is because of the harsh disruption to the general area," he replied. That was all she needed to know. Removing her wand from her sleeve, she uttered the charm and felt better immediately. She then turned and pointed her wand at him tentatively. He gave a curt nod and she cast the same spell at him. It did much to ease the pang of guilt at her accusation and she let herself smile. She found it was amazing what a little warmth and dry clothing could do to put you in a better mood. Turning her gaze from the fire she found that she was checking out her companion. His hair, no longer wet, shone and she noticed for the first time that it wasn't greasy as they had long thought, but incredibly fine and soft looking. There was a part of her that longed to reach out and touch it but she repressed the desire. It wouldn't do to be lusting after her old teacher! Would it? He'd been playing with her verbally after all, maybe flirting a little. Her cheeks coloured at the idea of flirting with Snape. She was only drawn out of her thoughts when he snorted, "What?" she asked.

"Are you quite done so obviously checking out my faculties?" he asked raising a brow.

Hermione refused to be ruffled by the accusation, "No," she replied and went back to checking him out. His eyes narrowed a little and she giggled. "Don't look so defensive, it's only natural!" she replied when she spotted his harsh expression. It didn't soften immediately but she didn't take her eyes from him either. It soon became clear that he wasn't used to such casual perusal so she returned her gaze to the fire. "You're not bad to look at you know," she said after a long pause.

"Now who's being obtuse?" he replied. His gaze was on the fire too and although he was closer than he was before, he'd returned to the rigid posture she was used to.

"I'm serious," she replied. To that, he shook his head and she gave his shoulder a nudge, "Really."

"Don't push me Granger," he said.

"Why not?" she smirked. She repeated the movement and he frowned.

"Because I'll start pushing back."

"Go on then!" she laughed, pushing him a third time. This time, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a shove. Her eyes widened and she toppled over onto her side with a little squeal. The ground was as damp as ever but she found that she didn't really care. She caught hold of his arm and pulled him down as well. Although he swayed, he managed to brush her off and remain off the muddy ground.

"I did warn you," he said. His tone of voice was as maddeningly smooth as ever and she raised a brow, this was far from over!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione flashed him a warning look from her position prone in the mud. All he did was raise an eyebrow in an infuriating manner; she let out a snort and pushed herself up into a sitting position once more. She closed the distance between them and rubbed her shoulder against his in a much friendlier manner than she had used previously. "What is it?" he asked. She frowned at the note of uncertainty in his voice and tilted her head a little.

"Nothing," she replied, "Am I not allowed to steal warmth from you?"

"Surely you don't want to get so close to your greasy old teacher." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't see anyone else around here!" she snipped back. The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them. The sting showed for the briefest moment in his black eyes before the veil was dropped once more. "Sorry, that sounded better in my head than it did in reality."

He snorted a response but didn't pull away from her either. Hermione fell silent, contemplating what he'd just said, or rather, not said. He'd appeared genuinely hurt at her comment and that made her pause. Why would he feel that? It wasn't as though there was anything going on here other than gathering some flowers for a potion and having a bit of fun. Not that she was finding it all that fun, she had to admit that. Still, she was out the house and away from work. His company wasn't half as bad as she expected it to be and actually, it was kind of nice to be flirted with. Merlin! He'd been flirting with her. Snape! Who knew! She turned to look at him again and gave him a lop-sided sort of half smile that was full of her realisation.

"Now what?" he groused. "And if you say 'nothing' again, Merlin help me, you'll be back in that mud!"

That made her laugh and she shook her head rapidly. "No… I just… well…" Her words evaporated from her and her tongue felt thick in her mouth all of a sudden.

"What is this? The eloquent Hermione Granger lost for words all of a sudden." It was his turn to smirk at her.

"You're flirting with me!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I am not."

"Yes you are!"

"Not." He folded his arms over his chest once more and she flashed him another one of her warning glances, not that it was making any bit of difference at all. He looked more amused than scared and the infuriating expression. Slowly, she laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Her tone softened and she leaned her head towards his, her eyes flicking from his to his mouth.

"Yes, you are but it's alright," she whispered. The tremble in her voice was far more pronounced than she wanted it to be but there wasn't much she could do to prevent it. "It's rather nice to be flirted with after all." He blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth.

"I wasn-"

She flushed a little before leaning up and placing a tentative, gentle kiss on his cheek, silencing his words more effectively than any spell could. His warm hand moved to caress her jaw and she pulled away a fraction so she could gauge his reaction. His skin was soft beneath her lips and the tingle it sent to the extremities of her body was simply delicious. Hermione also realised that she really wanted to do that again, except on the mouth this time. His fingers danced along her jaw up to her cheek and were thrust into her hair before she had a chance to stop him. Tugging her a little, she found herself urged forward and her wish became reality.

His lips were softer than she had dared imagine and her senses faced an overwhelming burst of information. The scent that had permeated the air swamped her. Citrus and sandalwood and something that must be him and him alone, a deep musk that sent a warm wave through her, making her want more. The little noises he made as they kissed were a delight to hear. The small, wet suckling sounds of their lips meeting caused a deep heat to spread through her and pool in her belly. The best part was the soft sensation of his lips on hers. It was everything she'd thought it would be and yet it was so much more as well. The moment lengthened and she leaned a hand on his shoulder to steady herself.

When the kiss finally broke, she flushed deeply and pulled away. His cheeks were coloured a slight shade of red, or maybe it was the light from the fire, she couldn't tell. A silence descended between them for a long moment and she just looked at the man she'd just been kissing. Her lips were flushed and tingled from the pressure and she licked them able to taste him again.

"You didn't mind that?" he asked after a long moment. She flicked her eyes to his and found he was looking at her with a most strange expression on his face.

"Why would I mind?"

He gave a sort of shrug before crashing his mouth into her once more. This time, the kiss was more intense, less hesitant and more insistent. His lips parted and his tongue pressed along the seam of her mouth. It took her all of about a second to yield to his desires and she was lost once more. Tentatively, she touched her tongue to his. It fired more heat through her. Curling her tongue around his, she let herself become lost in his actions.

At some point, she'd pushed her hands into his soft black hair and was stroking the nape of his neck as they kissed. Her heart pounded within her chest and her breathing quickened. Such was the effect of his proximity and his deeply passionate kisses. There was no point in which she thought this was strange or wrong. His mouth took from her what it required and she took with equal passion. She never wanted the kiss to end but presently, he withdrew from her mouth and sat back a moment, panting heavily. "Where did this come from?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I don't know…" she let her words trail off and she grinned, "It's fun though." That got more than a little smile and she brushed stray hairs back from her neck.

"More fun than collecting Moonflowers?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back for a moment. Hermione noticed that her legs had gone mostly numb from crouching for so long and she shifted so that she was actually sat on the ground rather than just hunkered down. He joined her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what now?" she asked.

"We still have about an hour before the flowers can be harvested," Severus replied looking up at the moon.

"And how do you propose we spend that time?" she asked.

"I could think of a few things we could do…" his voice trailed off as his gaze flicked from her eyes to her mouth once more. She nodded and this time, she was the one to initiate the kiss, more than happy to spend the remaining spare time snogging with the most unlikely person she could imagine.


End file.
